Hetalia School Rumble
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: What happens when hetalia characters go to school? chaos, that's what happens. Join many characters as they fight, die and fall in love, all before some can finish their homework.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is like, my first fan fic. I write a lot and make up some pretty good stories so I figured, this would be easy ….I hope O3O.

'Kay now I'm a splain how teh story start. =^_^=

It takes place at school with all the characters being divided into classes.

Upper classmen- the seniors and juniors that take classes at night.

Lower class men- the freshman and sophomores who take the day classes.

It was really hard to divide them up L like that but I did it

I wanted to make this a murder mystery type story…(I have to kill a character =0_0=) with a school setting

So here it goes *hurrah*

Chapter I

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the International academy of the arts. You will find that the best education for you will be acquired here. With only the most suitable teachers here to teach you. The ratio at the least is 10:1 making it an excellent learning environment for you . With my best wishes please enjoy your time here at the Academy " - G .

"Here your living quarters will be extravagant, the food delightful, and the woman beautiful."- R.E.

Germany read from the plaque that had been placed on the front gate of the school by founders and sighed.

"Come on west it's not as bad as it seems." Prussia patted his brother's shoulder as he walked up from behind. "I mean, this year will be the shit. So, wipe the sad look off your face, look at me, I look to awesome because I know this school year is gonna be fucking awesome."

_My awesomeness know no bounds, god I'm the awesomest_. Prussia turned and modeled for Germany, but Germany just walked past him.

"This isn't a sad look, I'm just having a bad hangover from _someone's _party last night" _I need to stop drinking…no I'll just drink less next time._

Germany couldn't believe he drank that 24pack all by himself.

"Yeah,.. Well my parties are awesome, at least you came here with pants today. " Prussia laughed hinting at a past memory that evolved the two and beer pong.

"Ugh…please don't…" Germany began to remember the humiliating defeat given to him by Prussia. "Let's just get this over with." _I can't even think straight much less give a speech._ Germany and Prussia walked up the brick stairs through the courtyard leading to the entrance of the school.

Once inside they headed to the auditorium of the school where all the freshmen and sophomores were meeting. They were to tell them who their roommates would be, where to go and who the leader of there dorm would be. Which this was all exciting if you were a lower classmen, but unfortunate for the upper classmen picked out to stay as a day class student the entire year.

Prussia forced his way halfway through the standing crowd. _Goddamn it We have chairs in here people. _

He turned to make sure Germany was keeping up, but he wasn't even behind him. He shrugged it off as he pushed a student to the carpet floor. _West will find his way, it's not that hard _He turned around one more time before heading to the stairs of the stage.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a woman with a large bust who blocked his entry to the door.

"I-I'm sorry only upper-class men can be onstage young man." Her timid voice shook as his red eyes pierced through her.

Prussia was about to explain that he was supposed to be up there but was interrupted by a frying pan to the top of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"It's okay Ukraine he's an upper class man chosen to be here….but he is late and now stalling everyone " The girl brushed her brown hair out of her face and continued "Where's your room mate? …probably out drinking…hmmm?"

Prussia glared up at the girl from the floor, standing over him, with her hands place firmly on her hips like she was mocking him. _Of all the people to run into it had to be her_.

"I thought violence was against the rules here,... hmmm Hungary?" Through clenched teeth he held back his rage. "If you want a fair fight come see me later after school" Struggling to get up he glared at her. _Yeah, I'll teach you something you'll never forget. _

"Why, I ought to…" Hungary fumed and began to head for the Prussian accepting his challenge, but Ukraine stopped her from smashing the his face again.

"Look, who's coming over ?" Ukraine whispered to Hungary as the Austrian walking towards them got closer.

Hungary looked away quickly and focused all her attention into a stare down with the Prussian.

The Austrian looked at the group standing in front of the door and spotted Ukraine, someone he barely knew, his ex-girlfriend, Hungary, and the boy she was glaring at.

_Of all the people to be picked for this why her… and why is she staring at him ?_

He would not show his jealousy to her there but instead looked away and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, if you would please listen, on my way here through the crowds my manservant and I found someone passed out in the chair of the auditorium. To be safe I had my servant take him to the infirmary." Then trying to break the Prussian/Hungarian stare down he said

" It seems that we should start since most of us are here, right?"

Ukraine tried to help the Prussian man to the stage but he wouldn't let her

"That's awesome and all, but I've got this." He seemed rather distracted looking about and such so Ukraine went on up behind him. Hungary tried to hurry past Austria but she still came close enough to brush past the skin of his hand. She felt her cheeks get hotter and tried to brush it off before she appeared to the crowed. The Austrian however enjoyed the brief touch but kept it to himself. _Hungary…._he thought as he watched her ascend the stairs.

Ukraine was first to the podium and was happy to start the ceremony

"Hello and welcome to the International school of the arts, I'm Ukraine one of your upper class Elite. I hope we all get along and have fun. Now, um…I mean, … well. I…oh I forgot what to say next." Ukraine started to blush from the embarrassment as Hungary came to her rescue.

"Yes welcome to the school. I, Hungary, am also an elite and will be helping you through the school year and here with me are a few of the other, elite students. We were specially chosen to help you with absolutely anything you may need." The Austrian appeared beside her and Hungary quickly backed away from the podium.

"Also, if I may cut in, we each are in charge of a specific House or Dorm, whatever you prefer to call it. Me and my roommate are in charge of the house Apollo . Hungary and Ukraine are with the house of Minerva and this man here is in charge of the Bacchus ."

Prussia got up and took the podium from the Austrian, moving him to the side while he spoke.

"Yep, me and West are in the most awesome house here on campus, and if you want to be awesome like me join it!"

Hungary stood up furious that Prussia had shoved Austria _That good for nothing jerk !…I ought to…._

"Excuse me Prussia._" _She said nearly pushing him off the stage as she claimed the podium.

"New students can't pick their houses, they're already selected for them. _idiot! _But, you can pick the club you want to be in, like the Chef's Anonyms club, which Ukraine and I are in or... "

Prussia, and Hungary took turns…or rather fought with each other to explain to the freshman classe and other students what would be going on for the rest of the year, Ukraine kind of just stood there and Austria spoke in-between arguments. It was rather long, and many of the Upper-class men couldn't believe they'd been given such idiotic, and strange leaders. Most of the lower class men had tolerated it, however, to its end and looked forward to a new year and new friends.

Sometime that evening they were fully separated by house and left the auditorium with whoever their leader was, maps were given out and students were told classes would begin in two days.

.

.

.

.

XD my first chapter I tried to give as much info as possible

Kinda short to me and borrrring~ cause of the setting o3o

Next ….

I gotta add in some excitement or something next chapter =^_^=

And to all of you who read it thankies *huggles* I hope you likey

I will try my hardest on the next chapter.

Awesomest is a word now spell check XD


	2. Chapter 2

The next installment XD before anything extremely interesting happens .

Aurora rose1001 : thank you so much. -_- My spelling is awful, sorry, I knew I should have ran it through spell check. XD

Chapter II

.

.

.

.

" Okay, If you look closely, you will see that this place is nothing but awesomeness surrounded by education, which isn't better than awesomeness." Prussia opened the metal gates of the Bacchus yard and led his new roommates down a stone path to the house.

"Over there, you can see some of our awesome landscaping." Many students gasped at the spectacular decorations and flower arrangements placed around small ponds and statues.

"To the right you can see our also awesome, fountain. If we had the time, which I do but I don't feel like it, I would take you to the back to look at our kick ass pool, complete with diving board and waterslide." Some students groaned as he told them to do it on their own time. Finally he made it to the door where he turned around and jumped on the steps demanding everyone's attention.

"This is how it's gonna be for the next year, you, listening to me, your awesome ass leader. " Prussia got to the top of the steps by now and looked over everyone. " I see we have no girls in our house, so this is how we're going to pick rooms, three groups of two per floor. "We will…." One of the students raised their hand from inside the small crowd.

"Excusez moi, there seems to have been a mistake. I asked to be put in a dorm with mostly woman, preferably sexy, so how do I get out of here? " The Frenchman brushed his long blonde hair from his face.

Prussia looked down from the steps at the man.

"You can't change dorms, you're stuck with me the entire year. You of all people should know this Francis." Prussia shook his head at his fellow senior ashamed they were in the same class.

France blew a kiss to the Prussian and winked. "That's okay I guess, I don't mind being stuck here, you will do mon cher."

Filled with disgust Prussia turned around and hoped the doors were unlocked, meaning his brother was inside. Shaking the handle, to his disappointment, they were locked so he unlocked them.

"Ugh,… just go find your own room. My rooms already locked so don't try to go in, it's on the second floor. I'll be back, probably later, so maybe I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast." Prussia broke through the small crowd and headed back towards the entrance gate. _West, where the hell did you go?_

The students all calmly walked into the house and began to pick rooms with their assigned partners.

"Hey, Amigo, let's share this room together I wanna be on the first floor." The Spaniard smiled absentmindedly as he turned towards his French roommate.

"But don't you want a room closer to, never mind I guess this is alright." France threw his matching red luggage into the room.

"I claim a room on the second floor!" The Korean boy grabbed his roommate's hand and led him up the stairs. "This will be great da-ze"

"Um…yeah." The other Asian man just followed with a blank look on his face.

"Let's go and get a room on the second floor, I…." The Swiss man turned to his roommate and motioned for him to follow, but he was already fast asleep in a room on the first floor. He stared blankly for a moment before pulling a gun out of his jacket and firing a round in the air. The sleeping man got up a bit dazed and stared blankly at his roommate.

"Come on, to the 2nd floor." He grabbed his shoulder bag and began to head up stairs, his sleepy Greek roommate close behind.

"A…are they allowed to have guns? " The timid little boy cowered behind his roommate.

"Let's get a room on the 1st floo please!" _So I don't have to get close to him, he's as scary as Russia._ The timid boy began to walk into a room on the first floor his roommate following him.

"I'm sure those aren't really bullets, and don't be so afraid of him, I've met more intimidating people." _I wonder what dorm su got into anyways?_

"I guess there are no other rooms left to choose from._" _Norway walked into the last room on the first floor followed by Denmark.

"Lucky me, I'm okay with this._" _Denmark smiled as Norway ignored him and began to unpack his clothes putting them away.

The Bacchus house settled down and got comfy. With the moon shinning down, upon a quiet house, everyone was finally a sleep and glad there would be one more day of resting until school started for them. But, not all were happy with the days end, still Gilbert search around the campus of the school.

"West, where the hell did you go?"

.

.

.

.

XD Developing slowly but I like it

Comment's Review's…

Any spelling mistakes XD I do those allot


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora rose1001: I have to get this Beta you speak of. XD thanks I will.

I try hard to keep the random smut-ish scene to a low level in this story but what I'm thinking is….."_Not possible."_ XD so from here on I out I give you a warning. The following content will be rated M for mature audiences only to be safe. ENJOY! =^_^=

Chapter III 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hungary was quite satisfied with the way she had organized the rooms so quickly. Girls on top and the boys on bottom with one exception. She leaned back against her huge red pillows as she went through the rooms.

"Okay on the bottom we have…Netherlands, Sweden, Poland, Romano and Seychelles has a room to herself."

Hungary twiddled the paper as she looked around, observing the vast space of her shared room.

"Maybe I should put Ukraine with Seychelles and have this room to myself….and then hang up all my-"

Ukraine, in her pj's, entered the room just in time to interrupt Hungary's plotting.

"Here you are Elizaveta, I've gotten the names of all the girls on the second floor, sorry it took so long."

"Thank you, Katyusha." Hungary looked over the note.

1st room has Hungary and I, 2nd Room contains Sister and Taiwan, 3rd room has Belgium and Liechtenstein, end of report.

"Wow your notes are always so neat and organized." Hungary began to organize her own notes in with Ukraine's.

"Thank you Elizaveta." Yawning, Ukraine pulled the blankets down. "I'm pretty tired, seems today took a lot of energy. She laind in the bed and got comfortable. "Spokoini Noche, Hungary." Soon she was fast asleep.

Hungary got up and looked out of her window _My last year, I'm so excited, I…Did I just see something?…No? Probably a squirrel. _Hungary laughed to herself while pulling her curtains shut, after setting the alarm on her night stand she went to bed.

Later into the night Ukraine shot up, clutching the blankets up to her face. Trembling, she whispered over to Hungary.

"Elizaveta…Elizaveta, did you hear that?…" No answer came. Scared, she got up and headed towards Hungary's bed.

"Eliza…" Slowly the door creaked open Ukraine stopped and turned towards it, frozen by the red eyes peering through the crack.

Terrified she dropped on her knees next to Hungary's bed whimpering. "N..no.. Please." She reached over and gently pulled the blankets making Hungary somewhat wake up .

"Yes.. I make you…a…SHOUNEN AI!" Slowly sitting up Hungary and rubbed her eyes.

"Katyusha…why are you on the floor?" She sheepishly yawned.

Ukraine's trembling hand pointed to the monster in the door way. Shocked Hungary turned over and reached for her something to throw from on her nightstand, but a silver blade pinned the arm of her night gown to the wall.

"_SISTER_…" Belarus came out of the shadows and grabbed Ukraine's hand. "Come with me."

Ukraine sobbed as her sister pulled her along.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, I'll pay for your pj's, I promise."

" It's okay " Hungary said while she struggling to pull the knife out. _That girl has great aim._

"Sister, I heard something in my room." Belarus pulled Ukraine to the door. "I said I could handle it on my own, but Taiwan wanted a senior to come. "

Taiwan stood outside of the door pointing over to the window inside once Ukraine was close.

"T...there."

Ukraine went in and inspected the window from a distance. She could see it had been shattered. The moon shined down sparkling on the pieces of broken glass lay everywhere.

_Strange, although, I though I heard something._ Ukraine tried turning on the light, but it had also been smashed. Hanging upside down over the side nightstand, hanging on by its cord the broken lamp swung back and forth.

"What happened in here?" She turned to Belarus and her roommate, both of them just shook their heads.

"I was turned the other way." _Because Belarus scares me_! "Away from the window. I heard the crash, but when I turned around and reached for the light something knocked over the lamp and busted threw the door.

Belarus turned toward Ukraine.

"I was in the middle of a great dream involving brother, when I was interrupted by the crash I laid up but it was gone." She pulled a knife out of her dress "Interrupting my dreams…"

Ukraine took both of them to Seychelles's room.

"I hope you don't mind if they stay in here tonight." She gently pushed the two in.

"Of course not, they can stay as long as they need to." Seychelles welcomed them into her already well decorated room, and then offered them her bed which was covered in matching blue and white pillows with covers. She pulled big fish shaped pillows from her closet, welcoming the girls in.

"Thanks, Seychelles." Ukraine looked to her sister standing in the door frame and smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long, lock the door and wait until I get back."

Belarus grumbled as she headed into the room, locking the door behind her. Ukraine hurriedly headed back upstairs back to her room to call security. Most kids have a cell phone, but not Ukraine, she depended on the line phone that only house leaders were allowed to have in their rooms, thankfully she had already set theirs up.

"Elizaveta, quick call security, we need to get everyone out, we have an emergen….cy!" Ukraine stared into the empty room, Hungary nowhere to be found. The only thing there was a piece of her torn shirt stuck in the wall by the knife. Ukraine looked around for any clues as to where Hungary could have went as she grabbed the phone on the nightstand. She began to dial the security number while the door behind her slowly shut and locked.

*_ring ring ri~ hello Campus Security speaking_*

Ukraine was relieved, and glad someone had answered.

"Yes, we have an emergency at the-"

A large figure pressed itself up against her back and ran his hands over her chest, instantly stunning her.

*_Hello, miss, Hello?_*

"_Hel-lo b-e-a-utiful_" The figure ran his hand down to her stomach and pushed her up against the wall grinding her into her. His deep voice whispered into her ear while he slid the phone from between her fingers.

"_You smell…nicccceeeeee~._" He licked her cheek and easily pulled out the knife stuck in the wall.

Tears forming in her eyes, Ukraine could barely move. "P…p..please don't h..hurt me!" She sobbed.

*_Miss, Tell us where you are miss mis-!"_

The man cut the phone line and threw it to the ground.

"_Now, we have no interruptions._" The man stuffed his hand under her night shirt and began to work his way up. Nibbling on her ear he whispered to her as she trembled from his touch.

"_You like, hmm.." _He put the knife to her throat and growled through his teeth. "_Say Yes!" _

"Y..yee-" There was a sudden knock at the door surprising them both of them.

"Ukraine, Ukraine are you in there?"

_Hungary?…HUNGARY?_

Ukraine let out shrieking yell. "Help me!"

The man turned towards the door just in time to see an Albino bust threw.

"What the hell?" Prussia had entered the room with Hungary.

"Ukraine!" Hungary glared at the man as she slowly approached him.

"Let her go! Take me instead." She held out her hand but the man threw the small blade at her. Unable to dodge in time, it stabbed her lower leg and she fell down clenching her teeth from the pain. Ukraine turned and bit the man, hard. Prussia charged, thinking he was distracted, but the large man quickly picked up the small screaming Ukrainian woman and launched her at him. Prussia caught her with ease but the man used the confusion to escape. He smashed the window with the alarm clock on Hungary's nightstand, and jumped out. Landing with a thud in the back yard, he took off towards the woods disappearing into the darkness. Prussia was going to go after him but Ukraine wouldn't let him go. She wrapped her arms around him crying, then screaming, and refusing to let go of his neck until Hungary crawled over and calmly coaxed her off of him and into her arms.

"It's okay Katyusha" She gently stroked her hair back. "It's okay, your safe now."

Prussia looked out the window while calling Security and an ambulance with his cell. By the time the police arrived the entire house was up and standing around wondering what had just happened. After Hungary and Ukraine were taken away for questioning, Prussia had the job of taking care of the other students. He took all of them to his house where he had to separate the rooms again, this time for the accommodation girls.

.

.

.

.

Comments/ Reviews?

When I add ish to word my spell check says it isn't a word and I say

"It's a word now" *clicks add*


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora rose1001- I'm glad you like it. Thanxs for your comments! *Huggles* I get lots of hit/visitors but no comments from them. Oh well, as long as people are reading I'm okay w/ that, so on with the story I go. =^_^=

Chapter IV

.

.

.

.

"Hey…hey! Everybody shut, _the fuck_, up!"

Prussia slammed his hands on the table and the room fell silent. _This is not awesome. _

"Okay, everyone we have a few new roommates."

Prussia had called everyone to the commons of the house to discuss the new roomies but it was getting difficult for him since the girls had come along, not that he'd admit it aloud though. The kids had spread out around the various wooden tables in the room leaving Prussia with the only option of standing in a chair in the in middle of the room to get all of their attention, _and _partly because he knew he looked awesome standing there, with all eyes on him.

"Since we have a few girls in the dorm." Prussia took a deep breath. "We now need to re-separate the rooms again, four to one room."

"You dumb bastard, how are we supposed to have 4 people in one room." Romano blurted out.

"Two to a bed, duh." Prussia pointed to the chart in his hand. "Let's get started organizing the groups."

"Lovi! Sleep with me!" Spain jumped up from his table with France and went to meet his upper-class man friend. "Since it's my last year here we should spend as much time as we can together."

The Spaniard pulled out his cell and wrapped his arm around the Italian's neck as he tried to take a picture of them together.

"I'll call this one Tomatoes in the kitchen."

"Back off ya stupid bastard!" Romano tried to push him away, but his attempts were in vain.

"So, we have France, Spain, Romano, and….who else." Gilbert looked around for another person while Romano tried desperately to dodge Spain's hugs and affection.

"….You, you there, Netherlands, that's your name right, you're in there group."

Spain looked over from Romano to Netherlands. "You're in my room too Netherlands? This is great amigo!"

Spain turned away from Romano and began to have a conversation with Netherlands which also wasn't going well . _Bastard, ignoring me. _Romano got up and left.

"Lovi?" Spain went after him excusing himself from the table. "I'll show you were our room is!" He yelled after him. "Come back Lovi!"

Netherlands turned to Prussia, slightly bothered.

"I do not want to share a bed, are you sure there aren't any extras anywhere somewhere?"

Gilbert started to smile as an awesome idea came to him.

"Sure there are extras." He began to wildly mark on his list before looking up.

"Ok. here's what's going to happen, the following people come with me, and bring your things." Gilbert called out a few names and then moments later he showed up in the Apollo house ringing their doorbell.

*_Ding dong_.* They waited for a moment then Gilbert hit the button again.*_Ding dong_*

"Like they're not answering…maybe they're like, sleeping and stuff so let's …" A blonde on his cell texting, looked up and tried to reason with the Prussia when Netherlands jumped in.

"Why do you have us walking around here when there's a killer on campus?" Netherlands angrily crossed his arms and leaned against one of the four pillars supporting the roof.

"Shut up, you wanted another choice; besides my Awesomeness scared that guy away, relax." He turned towards the door of the Apollo house.

*BANG BANG *

"OPEN UP, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! " Prussia yelled loudly as he practically tried to kick the glass frame of the door in. "HEY, I KNOW YOUR THERE MOTHE-"

From the inside something shuffled.

"Hold on!" The door swung open.

"Bloody wanker…" The sleepy boy rubbed his eyes.

"I knew I should have gotten an off campus house this year. What?"

He looked at the people on the steps and glared.

"Do you know, what bloody time it is you git?" The Englishman sleepily yawned at the crowd in front of him. "What do you lot want at this hour anyways?"

Prussia pushed by him and entered the hous.e "Arthur, I have brought some awesome new playmates, where's your stupid leader?"

Austria walked out of his room still half asleep. "Why is it so loud out here?" Scratching his wild hair, the Austrian held his house coat loosely together as he finally opened his eyes fully. " Wha- oh, You don't see this! Forget what you see!" Austria literally jumped back into his room and threw out his roommate "Take care of them or something."

"But I don't…" The Austrian shut the door in the Italians face before he could finish. "Ve~." A shirtless Italian stared at the group in front of him.

"Hey Gilbert" The sleepy Italian yawned and pulled up his black boxers. "What's going on?"

"Hey Italy, I need you to put these kids up in some rooms temporarily, I don't have enough space in my house. Okay. Awesome. Thanks. Bye." He flashed a peace sign at Italy and smiled big before leaving. Tired the Prussian began his return to his own house.

"Bloody hell, what the…you know what, I don't care…" England walked back into his room "Gits! Don't wake me up again" He slammed his door shut and returned to bed.

"I know you two." The Italian cheerfully waved as he recalled them. "Your Netherlands and Poland right?" They shook their heads as he turned towards the girls. "But I don't know you two, what are your names pretty ladies, I'm Italy" He smiled at them then remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt but just boxers and started to blush. "Sorry for the nakedness."

They smiled as they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seychelles, a freshman, nice to meet you." She waved back not really caring about him being half naked. The guys that visited her family's island beach resort where all ways half way naked or all the way.

"I'm Liechtenstein, also a freshman." She bowed and curtsied a bit, a small blush across her cheeks.

"This house is huge there's lots of room for you guys so there's no need to worry." Italy pointed to the rooms they would stay in on the map framed in the house living room. "I bet you guys are tired, come on you can sleep in here, here, there, and…here."

Italy helped the girl's carry their bags get things situated as they approached the first room. He opened the first door and chaos was ensued.

"You git! What! Do you think, you are you doing?" England yelled waking his roommate. "This is unexceptional!"

"It's not for long Arthur." Italy quickly left the first room and the new roommate in England's care.

Going up stairs he turned to the right of the railing and lead the group to a door close to the end of the hall. He opened the door to the 2nd room and was greeted with loud screams and horror music.

Covering his ears he yelled. "America?"

"Ahhh!" Clinging to the pillow a blonde boy screamed and rolled off the bed. "Dude? you scared me, What is it?"

"America you have a new roommate, so stop watching scary movies and go to sleep…please"

"It's almost over" America whined.

Italy, somewhat, threatened not to cook him breakfast in the morning and America immediately cut it off.

"Killjoy." America looked at his new roommate as Italy left. "Hey man, come and watch this with me." He turned the TV back on and resumed his movie.

"Nah, I'm like, really tired so, I'm just gonna sleep now K'."

"Whatever man." America watched as the kid got in bed with his already sleeping roommate. _…Weird._

"On to the next room." Italy happily led them down the opposite hall and on the end opened the 3rd door. "In you go, this is Iceland and Canada's room."

Canada rolled over and groaned when Italy woke him. Iceland looked up from his blankets and turned over covering his head.

"You have a new roommate, so someone has to share a bed temporarily okay."

"You can have my bed eh~" The sleepy Canadian smiled as he joined Iceland in bed.

"Thanks, I'll repay you for this later."

"No problem." Canada yawned and snuggled up next to Iceland.

Iceland groaned a bit. "Sorry, my body won't keep you warm if that's what you were hoping for."

"That's okay I've brought Kuma." Iceland and Canada snuggled up with the Kuma bear and quickly fell asleep.

Going to the left of the stair case Italy walked down the game hall and turned on to a dark hallway. _Why are all these lights off? _He turned on the lights so he could see well as he neared the door.

"The last room, here we are." Italy opened the 4th door and lead the student in. "You can sleep in here I'm sur-."

"Oh shit aru~ turn the light off! " China covered his head with his hello kitty plushy.

"I agree with china-san! " Japan threw a pillow at them and covered his head with a blanket.

The Asians rolled over, ignored their new roommate and went back to sleep.

Italy scratched his head and shut the door. _Okay…_

Ve~, I guess you can sleep in my bed if you don't mind."

"Thanks Italy." Liechtenstein followed Italy back down stairs to his bed, where she automatically fell asleep before she could change back into her pj's.

"Aww~ you must be really tired from today." Italy smiled as he tucked her in and went to the kitchen for a late night snack of gelato.

Meanwhile Prussia, who had failed in reaching Germany by cell and couldn't find him, gave up and decided to go home. Upon entering his house, it gave him an eerie feeling that it was so surprisingly quiet. When he had left Francis was about to be hanged by the girls, Romano was going to kill Spain, Korea was arguing with Denmark over the softest bed, and Switzerland was threatening to shoot them all if they wouldn't shut up.

_It's quiet…very quiet,….Maybe I should get a gun too?_

Prussia walked up the stairs to his room and found that his door was busted open and a dim light was coming from the inside.

"What the hell?" He picked up the vase on the stand next to the door and slowly pushed it open ready to attack. Someone was in there sitting in the corner of the room at Prussia's desk. With the dim light on, the person was looking through some room registration papers of students in the dorm. _Is that…the attacker from earlier? _Prussia grabbed the black swivel chair and swung it around. The papers flew everywhere as a surprised Germany grabbed Prussia's wrist and pulled out a knife ready to attack.

"WEST?" He said ready to slam the vase on him "I was going to end your face with this!"

Germany smiled, let go of his brother's arm and set down the knife. Prussia stared at him wondering why he had a knife in the first place while he put the vase back outside.

"Umm… what are you doing, why is the door broken?" He looked at the door frame but then came back inside and bent over to help Germany pick up the papers.

"Oh yeah, the door…I lost the key somewhere and I didn't feel like waiting, I was looking for it but I gave up once it got to dark, I guess I'll have to look harder for it tomorrow, after I fix the door though." Germany leaned over in front of Prussia to pick up some papers.

Prussia looked at Germany as he leaned in front of him and noticed a small bruised bite mark on his chest.

_No…No fucking way. _Prussia shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong." Germany asked as he neatly stacked the papers back on the desk.

"You look pale...paler than usual." Germany walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black T and some boxers waiting for Prussia to answer but it never came. "Well anyways…I organized the rooms and everyone should be sleeping by now so I'm going to go take a shower… Goodnight brother."

Prussia sat on his bed and watched as Germany left. "Yeah, Gute nacht." He lay back when he heard the water start.

_Germany, where have you been all day?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Thanxs for reading :D

So, how was it

Comment/ Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

MeiMeiaru8 I love china too. Killing France, that's a funny thought XD

Aurora rose1001 & BlackButler44 who knew Germany was so mysterious. XD

Sorry this took forever to up load =^_^=

Commenter Thank you !

.Chapter V

.

.

.

Roderick hit his alarm clock on the night stand and sleepily leaned up in his bed. He always got up earlier than the rest of the house, partly because he was the leader and also to wake Feliciano up and tell him to start cooking breakfast, but today was different.

"Feliciano..."

"Ve~." The Italian muttered.

"I, would like for you to _PLEASE_, tell me why you are in my bed?" Roderick scooted and threw the covers back revealing a half-naked sleepy Italian.

"Have good dreams Roderick?" Feliciano turned over and looked up at Austria.

"Did you sleep here all night!…Get out!"

Feliciano shushed Roderick as he got out and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roderick I didn't want to wake you." He pointed towards his bed and whispered. "I couldn't sleep in my bed, we have a new roommate so I have to share one with you."

Flustered, Roderick covered himself with the blankets and whispered.

"Why is a girl sleeping in your bed?"

"I took care of the people like you told me to." Italy sat on the edge of Roderick's bed and rested his chin on his hand.

"I had to let her sleep in my bed, I was the only choice left."

He turned towards Austria and smiled. "Unless you wanted her in your bed ve~"

Roderick's serious face made the Italian stop smiling, and continue.

"Ugh…Anyways…I put the other kids in rooms with people who I thought would be appropriate temporary roommates."

Roderick couldn't believe what he was hearing, actually he could. With all the years he's been with the Italian he should have known he'd do something like this.

"When I said _take care of them _I meant, make them leave you….ugh…_temporary roommates_." Roderick ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the situation.

"Go start on and breakfast, I'll deal with them all then." Roderick carefully dodged the girls baggage laying out on the floor and quietly walked into the room's bathroom at the end of Feliciano's bed too one, prepare himself for the day and two, remove boy things in case the girl needed to use it.

Feliciano walked to kitchen not quite understanding why Roderick was so upset.

"I wonder if I did the right thing last night…" He began to frantically play with his fingers. "Oh no, what if I did the wrong thing, I hope he doesn't get too mad about Liechtenstein being in my bed, I didn't touch her I swea-. "

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?" America, still in his pj pants decorated with race cars, and nothing else, came up behind Italy and smacked him on the back. "So, you started breakfast yet, I'm starved."

Italy cringed in pain when the hand connected. "I was just about to, why are you up so early?"

America thought about telling the truth, that he stayed up and finished his movie and couldn't go back to sleep, but then he wouldn't be able to eat, and breakfast was the most important meal of the day…next to snacking.

"I just felt like getting up early,…to help cook breakfast cause, I… I got this dish I wanna make, it's called the hero…"

Although surprised, Feliciano gladly accepted the help as they headed to the kitchen to start cooking.

At breakfast Austria stood at the front of their dining room and called to everyone.

"Okay everyone, if you would just sit with or sit next to whom slept with you last night, that would be fine." Austria pulled out his clip board and watched as the kids began to rearrange themselves at the black and white marble tables in the dining area.

Lithuania and England Blushed as they sat beside Seychelles.

"We slept together." Seychelles beamed as the two boys blushed.

Roderick sat down distressed and looked over at Feliciano.

"Feliciano…why did you put this girl in a room with two men?"

Italy turned from stuffing his face and looked confused at Austria. "But, Toris and Arthur are responsible people? They wouldn't do anything to her." He sipped his milk and swallowed before continuing. "Besides, Liechtenstein slept with us last night and she's okay, right Liechtenstein.

Sitting next to Italy, Lilli smiled and nodded her head as she sipped on a glass of milk.

"And" Toris cut in "Once classes start tomorrow we will hardly see each other since she takes day classes and we take night classes." While England tossed around wildly in his bed, Toris sat in a chair and had spent the night getting to know his knew roommate until she fell asleep, he thought it was okay if she stayed in their room.

England though, thought it was completely absurd, but Austria had already decided they were the best choice, for now.

"Okay, next room" Austria pointed to the short blonde between America and Australia "Italy why didn't you put all the girls in one room? "

"Like, I'm a boy, my name is Poland or Feliks, either one, is like whatever with me."

"Ugh…yeah," Roderick did a double take before quickly scribbling down the name of the new roommate and moving on. "Next group please."

"Iceland and I have a new roommate Roderick." Canada waved his hand but Roderick didn't seem to see him in the corner, Netherlands yelled over to him and got his attention for the small Canadian.

"I'm their new roomie."

Canada smiled thankfully at the boy as he told Austria he didn't have a problem with his new roommate.

"Okay, so all that's left is China and Japan…" Looking around he could see the Asian's didn't even bother coming to breakfast, again. "And Estonia…by himself?"

"Yes, by myself I need the extra room for my…things."

…_I could rearrange it so that the girls have a room together…no that would take even more of my time and effort_. Looking around he could see everyone was waiting to leave, America's _Hero _part of the breakfast had given some, stomach aches. He watched as Iceland held his stomach in pain, the poor boy was turning paler than usual.

"Estonia, Liechtenstein will be staying in your room. Okay we're done, Italy I need to see you in our room."

"Did you not just hear what I said… what if she steps on my mochi?"

Ignoring him Austria left the room; everyone dispersed shortly after and went their separate ways. Italy reluctantly and unwillingly followed Austria to their room, when they got their Italy sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at Austria, who seemed quite crossed.

"Italy, why are they staying temporarily here, who's house are they from."

"Ve~…" Italy thought for a moment. "My stomach hurts" He whined and looked away from Austria and laid his face first onto his pillow pretending like he ate some of America's Hero.

"Ital-" A loudly moan escaped from the Italian's covered face and Austria groaned as he went into the bathroom to look for some pills. While going through the medicine cabinet Italy tilted his head and began to talk.

"So, this morning, when I went to go make breakfast I ran into Alfred." Italy brought his hands under the pillow and grabbed the rails of his bed to pull himself up more, then continued. "He told me that he heard from his temporary roommate, Feliks that their house was broken into."

"That's unfortunate, did the police investigate the house or find the intruder?" He picked up the pills he was looking for and opened the top.

"Well, the thing is, the house leaders were attacked and injured, Katyusha ….and Elizaveta." Italy heard the container of pills fall to the floor and scatter he continued anyways. "Feliks said they were taken away in an ambulance so that's why their here_._" _I'm sorry Roderick, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this. _

Roderick stood in the bathroom door, where Feliciano could just barely see him wiping his face. _tears?_

"…Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know. No one's been allowed to see them, except family, so I guess you could ask Katyusha's…brother, I heard he would be on campus tomorrow, but his other sister is on campus today somewhere if you want to talk to her, beforehand"

Austria handed Italy the pills and a bottle of water from the mini fridge and left the room. Italy set the water on the dresser beside him and looked at the pills.

_I'm really sorry Roderick, I hope their okay just as much as you do. _Feliciano got up and fully dressed himself for the day. Locking the door to his room he left the house and decided to pay a visit to a friend.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fear Roderick's serious face -_- _

_Comment/ review/s_


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora rose1001- Poor Austria. If this was crack I'd make him go play the piano and eat cake to deal w/ this

MeiMeiaru8- China I choose you XD China vs France

Thank you commenters and readers ! \( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

.Chapter VI 

.

.

.

.

Roderick rushed past Arthur so fast he almost knocked the tray of tea he had in his hands to the floor.

_I know what's up with him._ Arthur thought.

Alfred had basically filled everyone in at breakfast before Roderick had arrived to organize them. Arthur continued to his room, no one was there when he entered, he had seen the girl leave with Toris, his guess, to get better acquainted or whatever. So what if they had conversations while he slept. He unbuttoned his shirt and set the tray down on the table in their room and turned the lamp on the dresser on.

He sat down on his _own _bed and sipped on his tea.

"Sharing a room with a woman…not a good thing for me to be doing…"_…or a bad thing._

He sat the cup down on the dresser beside him, and laid back on the bed. He rolled over and something stabbed him in the back. "Now, what's this?"

Arthur reached around to move the object and to his surprise, he lifted up a red bra, he smirked as he knew obviously, it wasn't his. Last night once that _thick_ Italian boy shoved that girl into his room, he was the gentleman and gave her his bed. He shared a bed with Toris and this meant…his smile grew bigger…this was hers.

"This is exactly why she should not be in here." Arthur was holding it in the air like he had found some sort of magical thing full of wonder. "She will leave her clothes around, I might even "accidentally" walk in on her and if I wasn't such a gentleman I woul-"

He stopped when the door to the bathroom opened, hot steam poured out as a girl wrapped in a towel emerged. Arthur enticed by the water dripping out of her hair and down her skin, just stared.

"_I know that's not Toris…at least I think". _

He felt strange as he watched each individual droplet slowly make its own path down her neck. He tried to look away but it wasn't working.

"_Her skin looks so soft." _

Maybe it was the steam adding some kind of effect or something he just couldn't place it? Why was he feeling like, she, was supposed to be his?

"_Is that, my new roommate?"_

He couldn't tell but whatever it was made him want her more and more that very moment. It was almost to the point where he would throw away his gentleman like behavior and have at her, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't just _make _her his, and _make _her do what wanted her to do…right. He was so busy admiring her every aspect that he was slipping from reality.

"…_Her lips, so soft, her lips…are moving…moving?"_

Seychelles clutched her towel completely embarrassed

"…and I'm so sorry, Toris said you wouldn't be back for a while so I took a shower, and can I please have it back please."

England stared up at the girl

"Uhm, have what back?" He remembered he had the bra in his hands and began to twirl it around on his finger smiling. "Oh~ you mean this."

She nodded as he England crossed his legs and sat the bra on his knee.

"Well you know, now that you are living in a co-ed type dorm, and I wouldn't take advantage of you, I promise."

He raised his right hand, and looked up at her, she nodded.

"But, you can't just leave your things around…ugh…what's your name again?"

"It's Seychelles…sir."

Arthur blushed a bit when she called him sir, sure he was her senior and all, but she was half naked, soaking wet in a towel, and he was holding her bra with his legs crossed and his shirt open, lecturing her in their bedroom… a gentleman would not find this scene appropriate.

Seychelles was trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling. Not only was it cold in the towel but, Arthur wouldn't stop staring at her, and she couldn't take a guy just staring at her like that, much less having her bra lying in his lap. _At least the steam is kind of blocking me._

She started to quickly walked toward him determined to grab the bra off of his lap and run back into the restroom to get dressed.

She reached for it and was just in reach when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wha-?" She stared confused at the Englishman's actions he had no right to grab her. "Let go of me!"

Arthur was shocked by his own reaction, but still he only held on tighter and pulled her in closer.

"Seychelles…". Her name rolled off his tongue so sweetly, she couldn't help but blush as she tried to pull away.

"I…ugh, what are you doing? " She asked in confusion/

England gazed into her eyes as he reached around the towel and tried to pull her in. Shocked Seychelles reached back and began to slap him but he grabbed her other hand. Without any support England fell back onto the bed and Seychelles fell with him. They laid there for a second staring at each other before Arthur began to speak.

"See Seychelles, you share a room with two boys now." He let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her waist as he tried to help her stand back while she tightly held the towel together.

"Even if it is temporary, don't just walk out of the bathroom in a towel, okay. I know you thought I wasn't here but I am. And since there's a pervert going around and about, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, what if it wasn't me in this room?"

England's shirt was soaked a bit from the towel, he held it together as he picked up the bra and handed it to her, and she could see his face was completely red.

"Here, knock when you come out next time okay and be fully dressed, you can still sleep in that bed I was just resting there for a moment."

He stood up and went to the dresser to find some clothes to change into, he turned his back to her so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes again when she walked past him. He felt ashamed of what he had really wanted to do. His real intentions weren't to warn her of any potential danger at all but instead , to get closer to her, and satisfy his own needs, his own cravings. Seychelles ran into the restroom without saying a single word to him. He heard the door slam as he rested his elbows on the dresser. He stared at the mirror attached to the dresser as he rested his chin in the palm of his hands. _I need to control myself._ He closed his eyes and tried to remember all the etiquettes of being a gentleman when someone embraced his back.

"Arthur…" He slowly opened his eyes, looking up in the mirror he could see the big brown eyes of his roommate looking back at him.

"Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself just fine."

She let go and ran out the door just as Toris was coming in.

"Hey Seychelles where are you go-ing" He watched as she ran from their room "Okay, I'll see you later, I guess."

Shutting the door he went inside and stood next to England.

"What's going on with her?"

Arthur pulled off his shirt and threw it at Toris.

"Like I know, why would I know, why are you so wrapped up in her, do something important with your time like throwing that in the laundry shoot for me or something."

England pulled another shirt out and headed towards the door. "Like I care about what's wrong with her anyways, I'm going out, a café or something….I'll see you later."

"Have fun, I'll be here all day, Arthur no need to lock up." England waved good bye to Toris as headed down the halls and out of the Apollo House. He was confused as he headed down the steps. He needed some air. Maybe a walk around the campus to clear the thoughts of what had just happened from his mind. He looked off at the sky

"Just one more day, then - uff." England tripped back a bit and fell blowing up dust from the impact to the ground. From where he sat he saw the black jeans of a man, a long silver chain hanging loosely from one side, his hand fingering it loosely. Standing up he could see the pristine white, half tucked in shirt mostly unbutton and on his face a little more ear piercings than the school rules allowed, England knew immediately this was the school's current "gang" leader.

"Watch where you're going, you sod." Arthur cracked his neck as he stared at the man.

"Aiya! No you watch where you are going, Guilao your messing up my shoes."

Yao shook his bangs from his eyes as he locked them onto the Englishman. Arthur was in a stare down with Yao, neither of them giving up. Smiling Yao made a quick rushing movement towards Arthur with his hand pulling the chain from his pants making it drag across the dirt and swing upward. Smirking as he dodged the chain by simply leaning sideways, Arthur tried to counter with a punch. Unfortunately, Arthur is not as quick as Yao who retracted the chain making it snap back and wrap around Arthur's arm stopping his attack. Shocked, and a bit stunned from the sting of the chain, Arthur could only brace for the pain as Yao pulled the chain towards him forcing him forward. Yao's knee connected with his abdomen and the force sent him flipping over, landing him on his back, in the dirt, again.

Yao laughed as he stood over him, loosening the chain around Arthur's arm then laughed more as he started helping him back up to his feet

"So, what, you got a _little _better… I was the best." Stretching as he faced Yao he smiled.

"Past tense, I _am _the best, ahen~." Yao patted his old friend on the back brushing dust away. "Come on and hang with me, I'm not doing anything, just passing time till tomorrow, maybe I can convince you to join the karate club this year."

"…Yeah, tomorrow the beginning of our last year here…"

"Shit, stop being so depressing ahen~ let's go out and eat and have some fun or _something_."

Yao ran ahead of Arthur waving for him to catch up. True it was the beginning of the end but he was going to make the best of it. Hanging out with his friends, eating delicious foods, and watching over his family, and Seychelles… this would be the last year he would see her. Recalling the feeling of her embrace, was just as warm as the sun that was beating on his face now. _When she wrapped her arms around me I felt..._ Touching his stomach he winced from the pain, bringing him back to reality. He had to take his mind off of her, they couldn't be together. He shook the thought away as he ran up to Yao.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun."

.

.

.

.

Comments reviews?

(translations? Guilao: It basically means white man…in a derogatory sense I think.

Sod: UK English for idiot but we all know that

An author's sad confusion :

pristine white button down shirt

button down white pristine shirt

white pristine button down shirt

white button down pristine shirt … I changed that line like, **5 **times, even asked for help noone agreed then I asked my…mom…..yeah, I know, I'm pitifull. But got it XD)


	7. Chapter 7

MeiMeiaru8: that's okay, ooOO~ an action type scene XD thanx for the idea

Aurora Rose1001: I wonder what have happened if he didn't. lol

OROgoldenpair1: Thank you sooo~ much your review is greatly appreciated now I have something to work on, plus spelling, sorry I'm such a troll X'D

(a/n: Also readers I am not perfect, just pretty damn close, but, unfortunately in Ch2 I roomed Latvia with Finland then in ch 5 I roomed Latvia with Liechtenstein I _meant _to room Estonia with Liechtenstein …my bad. And if your good at conclusion then that means? yes. Right. I forgot about Estonia shame on me, now he's gonna hack my Facebook and give the new pass word to Italy (another story) XD a/n end)

Chapter VII

.

.

.

.

Toris set a pillow up on the metal rails of his bed and leaned back.

_At least we start classes tomorrow, and then I won't have to share a bed anymore. Unfortunately I still have to share a room….Where to start with this mess._

Toris turned over and looked at the mess that was all over the floor of his room.

Empty tea cups and mugs covered the dresser, England's used and unused shirts where hanging from the mirror over the dresser, his pants mostly laid out all over the floor in clumps and piles. Toris got up and began to pick up the piles. He grimaced as he thought about cleaning it all up himself when his cell went off in his pants pocket.

"_I'm so comin' in. I hope Ur like descent :D... or something." _

Toris stared at the text knowing exactly who coming in, the blonde poked his in and smiled.

_I should have let England lock the door._

Seeing Toris was alone, the blonde dressed in a long brown over coat and some white pants, busted in the room and jumped onto a bed. Lying down he rested his head on the pillow that Toris had already set up.

"Okay, why are you just hanging out in here all alone and stuff, that's like, so boring…and sad."

Toris went over and shut the door.

"What is it Feliks, I'm busy right now." Calmly he kept cleaning.

"Like, I came all this way to visit you." Poland jumped out of the bed and watched as Toris began to pick up shirts. "Are these your clothes? Can't be, you wouldn't wear…_this_." He threw a striped sweater at Toris who continued to ignore him, but groaned as he picked it up off the carpet. Poland walked over to him, took the pile of clothes out of his hand and threw them to the side.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but get over it, okay." _and quit ignoring me, that's like so annoying, it's like you don't care about my feelings at all which, I like don't care. _

"Ugh, Feliks I was busy cleaning, England made this huge mess, I can't just leave it here._"_

"Whatever, his problem, we're going out, it's like, the last day of our freedom, and I want to spend it with you._"_

_Wait…what? Why with me? _

Feliks grabbed Toris's hand and led him towards the door. "Let's go, I'm bored here, and you're going to entertain me today."

…_I guess there's no way around it since he put it that way. _

"Fine, let's go somewhere._"_

Poland followed Toris out into the hall and watched as he locked up his room. Pulling out his cell Toris tried to call Arthur, but he never answered.

"Guess I'll try again later ." He placed the cell in his pocket and headed towards the house exit. "Come on, where do you want to go?"

"…Follow me, I have something planned already."

Toris followed Feliks out of the house to the parking lot on the side of the building. While approaching a red convertible Feliks threw the keys to Toris.

"You drive, I'm saving my energy for later."

"Wha-…Fine._" _Unwillingly Toris got on the driver's side and started the car. Feliks jumped in, and let the top down, letting the sun over head shine down on them.

From the top window of his room Alfred watched as Toris drove off with Feliks.

"Man, not cool." Upset that the polish boy had promised to return to their game but left, Alfred turned it off. _Great, now what do I do all my roommates are gone._ Australia left after breakfast due to the fact that he was a bit creeped out when he woke up with some Blonde guy/girl in his bed and America was walking around like a zombie in the room due to a horror movie, but that was normal. America threw on some black Nike shorts and a wife beater to match. _Guess I'll go work out nothing better to do _"…I'll jog to McDonalds duh!".

Almost flying out of the door with a smile on his face Alfred bumped into Canada and dropped his keys, and his smile. Both of them looked at the keys as an awkward silence appeared.

"Well, I didn't think we would run into each here but, I guess we were bound to since our rooms are on the same floor." Picking up the keys America looked at his brother who refused to make eye contact. "Well, if you ever wanna talk or some-"

"I didn't come to talk hoser ." The Canadian, readjusted the bear in his arms as he began to walk away from his brother. "Unfortunately, there's no other way to this door. "

Alfred watched as his brother opened the last door at the end of the hall next to his room, it only led to the roof._"…_Down to insulting me now._" _

Canada slammed the door behind him making Alfred jump a little. _Whatever man. _Leaning on the railing of the stairs America seriously doubted his brother would forgive him this time. Mentally slapping himself he shook it off, who cares about Matthew, certainly not him, let him fend for himself this year, forget him.

Up on the roof Canada's eyes had begun to water, but not because of his stupid brother, it was because this awful smell had hit him right in the face. "How is the air _worse _outside, ugh like…death!" _I can't go back down, then that hoser will think I really did mean to come see him…which I didn't. _Canada decided to head over to one of the big metal square things with the huge fans inside and let it blow his hair around besides, kuma liked stepping on it and being blown up 2 inches. Smiling as the air seemed to get fresher Mathew looked over the edge of the building and smiled. Everything looked so small from up there, the entire campus looked like a mini city of large and small buildings, completely with statues, and fountains that represented the school, and surrounded by the tall metal and brick wall that enclosed the school from the rest of the world.

"Kuma this is amazing, it's so refreshing, takes my mind off of everything!…Even Alfred." Standing on the ledge Matthew wished he could stay until sundown. _Why can't I stay till sundown? _" I think I'll stay here all night, if that's alright with you kuma."

"_Well, you might need a bigger coat; I heard it would be getting colder, later on tonight." _

Canada was only wearing a small jacket and some shorts.

"Oh well, I'll go get one later, it feels good right now." ….._…Did the bear just talk to me…?_

"... Kuma you can talk ugh-...?"

Gagging as he turned around the smell hit Canada in the face again as he looked at the bear still dancing up and down on the fan. A small laugh escaped from a large figure beside Canada, shocking him as he began to lose his balance. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him off the railing, Canada yelled as his face rammed against a soft black coat and he fell into the embrace of the man.

"I knew you would have fallen eventually." The man lifted the boy off of him and took a long drag from…what ever he was smoking. "I saved you the trouble, of dying, and just pulled you on over here. "

Canada stared as the man blew smoke circles at him.

"Smoking's not allowed around campus…or on campus for that matter." _I knew I smelled something bad "_AND, I wasn't falling I was just taking in the fresh air, unlike you._" _Canada waved the smoke away as he saw that the boy was his roommate.

"Relax_, _kid I'm not getting high or anything, it's just a smoke._" _Netherlands dropped the cigarette end and stamped it out as he walked past Canada and stood on infront of the ledge. "Happy now kid?" _Not that I care if your happy, I just don't feel like arguing with you._

"….Why would that make me happy?" Canada stepped back up on the ledge and kept his eye on the drug using roommate, even if he was almost eye to eye with the man it was difficult to tell if he was high or not.

"Hey kid, you want one? You seem pretty worked again, and it will help you chill some."

Canada's polite refusal was replaced with confusion. "What? Do I look like a smoker?"

"Looks can be deceiving…kid." Netherlands took a deep breath in while he looked out at the sunset "…..Well damn, it is refreshing kid"

"Duh, much better than smoke"

Netherlands took the end of his green scarf and wrapped it around boy. "It's getting cold out here."

"I was going to go get one eventually"

"Why bother? You'd miss this beautiful sunset."

Canada stared off at the sun as it began to hide behind the large valley beside the school. Leaning on the rail he was glad his roommate had such a warm scarf because it had start to get chilly. _Well, just because he has a bad habit doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Plus there was that time when he spoke up for me.__I guess look could be…*_Ka-chink_*_

"What are you doing?"

Looking up Netherlands smiled as he lit another cigarette and put the lighter in his pocket. "Well, if I stopped it wouldn't make you happy anyways, So I might as well get high."

Taking the cigarette from his lips and throwing it to the ground Canada jumped off the ledge and stomped it out, bringing Netherlands head down with him as he landed.

"It would make me very happy if you stopped!" Canada unraveled the the scarf and tossed it to the boy as he grabbed Kuma headed for the door.

Netherlands laughed to himself as he watched the boy leave, if it was any other person, he would have picked them up and thrown them off the ledge for destroy something so expensive, but something about the boys face made him think of another person that was occasionally stamping out his cigars and asking him to stop. Netherlands took another deep breath and slowly let it out as he sank down and rested his back on the ledge

_...*_Ka-chink_*_

_Then again looks where deceiving. _

.

.

.

.

_Warrning: ooOOoo~ danger_

_Long a/n ahead_

(I had a part of this chap planned around America, Poland and Australia but I was like nah~ F word, that and took it out while editing. That's why that part about them is small…-_- I decided I'd rather have Canada and Netherlands staring off the building while kuma is playing on the Air thingy and I did replaced it with that which I would love to draw later on but I **must **_write _fanfics . also I know Netherland smokes Weed or whatever but I'd rather says cigar and cigarette even though both are bad for the health. a/n end_)_


	8. Chapter 8

Another long a/n

( a/n: Hello readers, I've been sick, so while I was recovering I read all my fics (or this story)and I…"_rewrote" _a few things, in Chps1-6 nothing that would change the main story, so you don't have to re-read the other chaps it was just some little minor improvements~ not something Epic like _Prussia stopped, shocked that it was raining bunnies from the sky that picked him up and carried him off into awesome land. _Oh wait there's a small not epic fight scene at the end of chapter 6. If u are interested in that. anyhow, any of new info in the aforementioned chaps that u don't read or catch will also show up in later chaps not the fight scene though. (sorry for the inconvenience ) A/n end)

Warning: _The following chapter has a idk maybe minor to some, graphically painful Not. Awesome Bloodish Scene. _

_If you have an over active imagination such a moi, you have been warned mon ami and probably should skim over this or something. Or for short rated M . I'm Paranoid srry It might not even be that bad too most._

_Chapter VIII _

.

.

.

.

Gilbert sat up in his bed stretching his tired back as he reached over and turned off the alarm on his nightstand before it went off. It's not like he watched every second that passed by that night waiting for sleep to come, only for the sandman to be an ass and ignore him. He had gotten up earlier than Ludwig, due to paranoia, took a cold shower, got dressed in the dark and prepared breakfast. Yeah, even though he was completely trying to deny the fact that his brother could be a potential rapist psychopath, he could still make one awesome breakfast.

Ludwig was actually shocked when he came into the kitchen seeing his brother fully dressed in grey sweat pants, and a black shirt with Awesome printed in grey on the back complete with a white apron tied around his waist. Usually Ludwig cooked everything but, this was kind of a nice surprise for him. Although buy the time Ludwig had woken and gathered everyone for breakfast, Gilbert had set everything up on the tables and was nowhere to be found. No one looked anyways, because breakfast smelled delicious and everyone basically turned into hungry animals as they dived towards the tables. Later on as Ludwig stared at the enormous amount of dirty dishes left over, he figured it out. Prussia cooked and left so he wouldn't have to clean up, what a nice brother. Cursing Gilbert as he began cleaning the tables by himself, poor Ludwig didn't know he was so far from the target.

The Bacchus house is the biggest house on campus because obviously, it was for throwing the Awesomest and largest parties, is what Gilbert would normally say but today he was glad its sheer size could unconsciously hide him as he moped around in the bowels of the house.

Somehow Gilbert wondered into an abandoned inside pool room. It's was obviously abandoned because of the spider webs that covered the…everything. The white tile walls, the waterless marble pool, that long grey plastic covering for the pool, the various pool toys, such as foam noodles and balls and shit. If the spider webs didn't give you the clue then the 1½ inch thick layer of dust that covered everything and brushed up around his legs as he paced back and forth on the side of the pool, might have done it._ If this place wasn't so damn dirt, I would throw a party down here, I think I will, maybe if I ask nice West will help me clean it.. Oh yeah West…_

"Okay so last night….West was….somewhere."

_Ugh damn it. Just go ask him! _"I can't ask him where he was last night, what am I gonna say. _Hey West, I think you tried to rape Ukraine, so where were you last night?_"

_Dude talking to yourself is not Awesome. "_I know! I'm just getting confused. Not Awesome at all."

Frustrated Prussia kicked the air which sent a dust ball flying at a stack of form tubes which fell over and then triggered a chain reaction which led to a massive amount of dust blowing up and flying around the room covering Prussia head to toe, not to mention almost killing the poor guy with a lack of oxygen.

Still the dust bowl reenactment he had just created actually did cut his oxygen off and he tried to make it to the door only to be blinded by the dust kicking up with each step. Prussia took one more step towards what he thought was the door and ended up falling in the deep end of the pool.

Thinking it was a step, but then remembering there weren't any steps in that room Gilbert began to panic but it was over quickly, likely in the blink of an eye really. As he landed in the deep side of the pool a small cold chill shot throughout the right side of his body as he landed standing on his right leg. He felt and heard, what he thought was his tibia snap immediately on impact and began to cut through his muscle as the Fibula painfully twisted in and out of place. The broken jagged bone easily ripped through the skin freeing a massive of deep red blood onto the floor. Slipping back in the small puddle of his own blood Gilbert's head connected with marble floor. There was a small cracking noise from either the ground or his head as it connected, he couldn't tell, because the impact blurred his vision and sent his into darkness. Accompanied by a slight gurgle that escaped from the back of Gilbert's throat, the dust quietly began to fall and settle on the Prussian's body.

~~~~~~~YouAreBeingFLASHEDBACKED~~~~~~~

Shutting and locking the doors to the Bacchus house Prussia pulled the hood of his jacket up. _Damn it West, if I get caught you better get suspended too._ Yes, it was almost past the hours that allowed any student to be wondering around on campus. But really, the security guards weren't going to arrive till tomorrow night so it didn't matter really. Prussia wasn't afraid of any security guards anyway, with all the tall shrubbery along the walkway and all of the and fountains basically everywhere he turned it would be easy to hide if he saw a guard of something. As he strutted along the path to…. _Where ever the hell West might be _he stop and listened as he heard something, but he couldn't really tell where it was coming from. Rather being safe than sorry Prussia ducked into a hollowed out tree, next to the Minerva yard. Sure the hedges or even the fountain would have been a better place to hide, but he didn't have bad judgment the tree was just close by. Prussia peaked out of the tree and as a group of deer bounced along happily into the night.

_Okay, just some dumb deer, chill Gilbert being afraid of deer is not cool, and It's not this scary dark ass campus freaking you out, nope just the anticipation of finding West is building up and getting to you.. _As he mentally prepared himself to walk out , Prussia nearly stopped breathing and he slammed himself into the back of the tree as some huge black shadow quickly ran across the grass in front of the tree._ Wait west?_ Peeking out he saw the shadow had gone, and just assumed it was some another deer. Prussia walked out from the hollowed tree and was hit with very heavy logs which caused him to see the most awesome little yellow bird flying around, before he black out.

Tugging at the knife in her sleeve was of no use. Hungary decided her only choice was to yank her arm away from the wall. _*rip * well there it goes. _"I loved that top." Stretching a bit Hungary jumped out of bed and covered herself in her silky red house coat as she headed towards the door. Looking down the hall she could see Ukraine was talking with her sister. _aww~ how cute she probably had a nightmare, and just wanted to see Ukraine. _Smiling and forgetting the fact that Belarus had just skewered her to a wall, Hungary turned and used the stairs, beside their room, to go and check on the kids on the first floor. She started in the living room where the first two rooms which were located underneath two stair cases both on opposite ends of the house. She checked on the room that was under hers first because she had just come down the steps.

Opening their door she saw Netherlands and Romano where fast asleep. _Good. _Quietly she shut their door Went to the farther end of the living room to check on Seychelles, who was still putting up decorations when she entered.

"Get some sleep okay, Seychelles."

"Yes Miss. Hungary ."

Closing the door Hungary headed to the only other room to left, Sweden and Poland which was back towards Netherlands and Romano's but down a hall close to it. As she left she heard Ukraine and some other girls coming down the stairs. None of them saw her as she quietly began her way down the hall. She had made sure the two boys were asleep before leaving. Hungary was half way returning through the hall when she looked out a window and instantly wished she had something hard to throw. Opening the window she angrily whispered to the man outside. That's right; Prussia's little dirt nap was over and he was not pleased to wake up smelling like pine needles and leaves. Upset, he looked over at her as he brushed off the leaves. _Awesome, fucking awesome. "_What woman?"

"_Shhh ! Don't what woman me, you shouldn't even be out here, your house is on the other side of campus!" _While whispering she waved to the boy to get out of her yard.

"Well, so- rry, a guy goes looking for his little brother and ends up in a bush covered with leaves, what do you expect me to be, be fucking happy and quiet? "

Prussia threw his hands up and caught a glimpse of some huge shadow next to a small one in a second story window, it reminded him of that random shadow he saw before he was put to sleep, and that only pissed him off more.

"_Shut up…." _Hungary followed the dumb boys gaze to a window where she saw the shadows in her room. No one was up there but girls and even if two of them stood on each other's shoulder they still would reach that height. She watched as the huge shadow made a quick movement towards the smaller one and both of them disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Prussia looked over but Hungary wasn't at the window anymore. _I should just go home… because this, this is not awesome, at all._

Prussia dived through the window as he followed after Hungarian girl.

"Wear that to bed every night?" Prussia laughed as he easily caught up to the girl.

Swinging at him and missing, she could only with she had a pan or _something with her_.

" Not for you. Ever"

Stopping at the end of the hall, Hungary and Prussia almost ran into Belarus.

"Where's your sister?"

"She went to call security I presume."

Alarmed Hungary race up the stairs and tried to get in the room, but the door was lock.

"Ukraine, Ukraine are you in there?"

She could hear someone on the inside scream.

"Step back." Prussia kicked the door down and busted in, surprised to find the tall man holding Ukraine.

_What_

_The_

_Fuck?_

~~~~~~~YourFLASHEDBACKEDHasEnded~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

(a/n :sorry Idk if deer _bounce_, ISawBambiLeaveMeAlone, (the correct term would be pranced or something)...but they do it this story or for this one chap that will probably only mention deer. One other thing I swear when I wrote that Prussia's tibia snapped my leg started hurting T-T not awesome. But after re reading I don't think it was that bad sorry for the scare XD Comments are nice / Reviews are greatly appreciated / Flames…better be as bad as England's burnt scones)


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n: Hi there readers. Here's the next one *IsProud* almost to 10. Sorry senior yr is taking a lot of my time so I wrote an extra long chap…extra long in my opinion, 5 pages on worddoc.)

Chapter 9 

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Feliciano skidded to a stop in front of the tall gate.<p>

"I think this is the place." The sun reflected off of the metal letters that sat atop the gate, Feliciano shaded his eyes and read.

_Bacchus, yep this is it.._

He pushed the gate, slightly amazed he watched the _Bac_ letters unlock from the _chus _allowing him to enter.

"The Bacchus yard is so cool …and their house is so big." The shadow of the house covered Feliciano as he made his way down the winding stone path to the house.

Blocking the entrance to the house, Francis sat near the top steps in front of the door stopping all women as they came. An Asian girl was trying to enter but Francis refused until she heard him out.

"Yes mon cher, anything you desire, say, command, I will do."

"Well, I would like for you…to die." Her mini skirt blew in the wind as she continued her way up the stairs.

"With out you I will die, come back mi amore!" Francis twisted around reaching out for her as she entered the house.

"…I don't think she's coming back amigo." Antonio, below Francis, leaned against the front stoop of the stairs playing with his guitar.

"That's okay, she will be wanting me later on." Moving to the other side Francis stood up and leaned against a supporting rail. "They all come begging for me sooner or later."

"Francis?" From the walkway Feliciano emerged smiling and waving. "Francis…have you seen Ludwig around here, I want to see him?"

"Italy!… I would have thought you'd come to see me, your big brother no? We have so much to catch up on; I haven't seen you all summer."

While making his way up the stairs France wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and pulled him into an embrace.

"What have you been up to mon cher? I would _love _to catch up on things with you_._" France traced the blue stripped lines of Italy's button down hoping to get some type of response when the side of his face began to sting with pain.

"Fucking ass, let go of Veneziano." Romano picked up the soccer ball as it bounced down the stairs and rolled back to him. France held his head in pain as he leaned over the rail and fell off the steps, landing on the ground.

Feliciano leaned against the rail and looked over at a crying Francis.

"Ve… I hope your okay big brother France…"

"Romano!" Spain looked up temporarily from his guitar. "Are you up for another game?" Spain's happy smile was answered with icy glares from the Italian boy.

"As if, these people want to see beer bastard Gilbert, I was just showing them the dorm his drunken ass might be in."

A tall slim Brunette in a skirt suit appeared beside Romano; next to her a tanned male approached from behind and joined them. Her gently gaze observed the boy as she began to softly speak.

"How are you young gentlemen today? This is Officer Lorenzo." Standing there the tall man nodded before removing his sunglasses and setting them in his long dark hair. He smiled at them as she continued.

"I'm detective Chatzi, Maenad Chatzi and I-"

With a flash the Frenchman was standing in the grass next to the woman.

"I believe I have found love at first sight, no?" Taking the woman's hand he motioned for her to follow him on the path to the front door.

"Mon Cherie, are you sure you aren't looking for me, because I've been looking for you my entire life."

"Is your name Gilbert Beilschmidt? " The deep Italian accent of officer Lorenzo loudly addressed Francis, somewhat surprising him but not enough to throw off his game.

"… For her, it could be anything." France tried to gaze into the detectives eyes but she averted quickly. "Though you look away, I can easily see those _lovely _captivatingemerald eyes in the reflection of your glasses mon cher, I only wish you would give me the privilege to gaze into them."

Sliding his hand under her chin Francis tried to get the woman to look at him so he could continue his attempts of seduction but she refused his advances.

"I'm sorry, you miss understand completely." Detective Chatzi pulled away from the Frenchman crossing her arms to avoid further contact. "My business is with a Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop playing and take me to him, now." Although her voice was gently, there was a certain strictness about it that France found alluring.

"Oho, feisty woman, I like." Any of Francis's further flirtatious behavior was ignored as she asked the other boys for assistance.

"That French _bastard_ won't do a thing for you, unless you sleep with him!" Romano, while practicing the balance of his soccer ball on his head, heard snippets of the conversation. "Besides no one's seen that bastard Gilbert since…yesterday night…damn it!" The ball fell off and rolled towards Spain.

"Aye, Senorita, Lovi is right." Spain kicked the ball up in the air, having it come back down landing and balancing perfectly on his head, he strummed his guitar happily.

"Spain, you bastard. …." Romano continued his glare, envy clearly in his murmurs.

"Well amigo, I think Ludwig might have seen him, he was pretty upset with him this morning over…something." Spain struggled to remember what exactly Ludwig had said that morning. _Hmm…it was either I hate my brother or…I mate with brother…one of those two._

"Oh really..." Officer Lorenzo pulled a small notebook out of the back pocket of his suit and scribbled something down. "…Could you take us to see this, Ludwig?"

"Mon cher I will take you to him." Taking the Detective's unguarded hand Francis began to walk up the stairs

"I'll go too!" Italy happily opened the door to the house letting France lead the Detective in first.

"Wait for me amigos." Spain, finally out of his deep thought, put the guitar on his back and grabbed the ball from his head. "Lovino, come with us!"

"Fuck no!" Romano flicked him off then turned and headed towards the front gate to leave the Bacchus yard.

Defeated Spain started up the stairs but stopped as a small grin appeared across his face.

"Well, I do have Lovi's soccer ball…I guess he'll be back for it later!" He said loudly into the air.

After a moment of silence between the two Spain ran into the house woth an angered Romano right behind him

"…Spain, You bastard! gimme my ball back!"

-XxXxX-

.

"…Poland?"

"_Polacy zawsze maja pecha!*…_Yeah?"

"Where are we going?…"

"_Naszczescie ciagle mamy czas!*_…keep driving …to town." Poland pointed through the trees that the main road from school went though and shook his head to the beat.

"Then, where are we going once we get to town?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want to be with America anymore. Can you believe he wanted me to ruin my new totally just manicured nails to play some game called…Skyrims? Or something like that."

_You're kidding? _Toris glanced over at the happy singing pole. _He's not kidding._

Sighing deeply as he came to a stop at the end of the road Toris decided to suck it up and let his friend dictate the rest of their day as he continued to town.

_At least it's beautiful outside today, I guess I don't mind relaxing all day with Poland…but what are we going to do?…Well I guess…_

After a short moment of driving, and trying to change the radio only to have Poland freak out then change it back, Toris parked the car in front of a store on the town strip.

"Like, what are you doing?" Poland's shock was apparent by his unnecessary hand movements of surprise. "The mall is totally like another 14 miles from here."

"We don't want to forget about curfew. " Toris got out, and walked around the red car approaching Poland's door. "Remember the school gate automatically locks at a certain hour. If we go to the mall we'll never make it back in time, let's just hang out around here it's closer to the school."

Poland pulled his sunglasses down some, and briefly observed the stores lined up on the strip.

"You brought us downtown! There's nothing down here! Like, sometime you just throw cool points away." Crossing his arms Poland sat in the car, faced forward and pouted.

_I don't know what cool points are…I don't even wanna go there. _"Come on Poland there's lots of things to do here." Toris opened the door and waited for Poland to get out.

"How about…we walk around and enjoy the scenery?

"The only scenery I want to see is like, designer shoes and clothes totally accompanied by the **50% off Sales **signs I love, in a store window, not dirt and leaves." Sinking down further in the chair Poland brought his cell out and began to text.

"How's about this then…" The vibration in his pants cut him off, pulling out his cell he continued.

"I'll treat you to something …like a chocolate-"

Opening the cell he saw it was a text. _You suck, love Poland _

"…milkshake…"

Toris blankly stared down at the now smiling boy and within seconds he received another text.

_You should have said dat sooner! Let's go!_

Hopping out of the car and onto the curb Poland smiled, somewhat apologetically, as Toris shut the door and locked the car.

Poland put his cell away and then clamped onto Toris's arm causing him to sigh deeply.

"I hope that was another sigh of happiness." Poland scolded him by waving his finger. "When we get there…wherever we're going, I want a non-fat chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate sprinkles and extra whip cream and two straw, one for me and you, so I only get half the brain freeze!"

"…But, if you drink slowly, you won't get a brain freeze at all…"

"Oh yeah!….well then I'll totally get one straw, but if I feel a brain freeze coming on….I'll hate you for like, ever."

_…Oh Poland. _Smiling awkwardly, and somewhat frowning, Toris led Poland down the street to a dinner on the strip. The glass door of the dinner automatically slid open as Toris pulled Poland through. Poland gagged at the checkered floor and red walls as they approached the podium for unseated cutomers.

"Like, oh my god."

"Poland, we just got in here." Toris's shoulders dropped but, as a response, Poland playfully swung their entwined arms back and forth to get his spirits up again.

"I was just kidd-"

"Oh! Well aren't you two just the cutest couple that could ever be!" A young tan waitress literally rolled up to the boys, interrupting Poland's apology. "Lemme get you two a table." Her red checkered skirt fluttered as she skated away to clear a table.

"She thinks you're a girl!" Poland snickered still holding onto Toris who nodded in agreement, not really paying attention but instead, waiting for the woman to return.

"Hi there, I'm Lea-Anne your waitress for the day." The girl smiled cheerfully and pointed to herself. "If you two would just follow me to table five, I'll get ya seated right away."

She grabbed two menus from the podium and led them to a table near a window.

"Okay sugar, here we are, one for you sir." Toris took the menu from the girl as he sat in the plastic red seat across from Poland. "…Aaanndd one for the adorable lady. Call me when you're ready sugar." Her huge black curls bounced as she smiled and went back to the podium.

Toris avoid eye contact with Poland on purpose, it was not a pretty sight when the genuinely carefree pole was upset or angered, so instead he focused on the menu.

"…I knew I should have worn a skirt instead a slacks today…but whatever."

_Well…that didn't go bad, I thought he would be angr-?_

"I like, hate her accent it's so…country…and her curls are like, so last year. Where did you bring us, their food better totally like, make up for the service and stuff?"

_I knew it…._

"It's like an upscale 60's or 70's diner Poland….The employees have to dress like that…and I guess, talk like that… plus I like the records and pictures hanging on the wall." Peeking over the menu Toris could see Poland was not amused, in fact, he was glaring at a picture of Elvis. "They have great milkshakes, if that makes it better."

"….With extra whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles?" Innocently Poland looked over at Toris who smiled, took the menus, and then signaled for the waitress to come over.

"You ready to order sugar?" She pulled a small note pad out of her black waist apron.

"Yes, we would like one medium non-fat chocolate milkshake, with extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"Is that all sir?"

"….and a small order of fries please."

"Okay, thanks sugar I'll be back in a jiffy." She took the menus and rolled away.

Smiling Toris watched as she skated to the register.

"Hey, _Sugar, _what are we doing after this?" Grabbing the attention of Toris back, Poland tapped his fingers on the table waiting for a response.

"Well…I don't know, I thought maybe I'd show you around the strip since you've only been here once."

Poland's deep gasp cut Toris off and signal that the Pole had something to say then and there, so he stopped and waited..

"It totally sucked! I was so bored without you!…I wished you were with me every second I was down here." For a moment Toris was touched, Poland rarely said such things to him but when he did; they made Toris realize Poland really did care about him. He decide, once Poland finished talking, he would say something equal nice about him.

"…I like had no one there to carry my bags, it was so horrible…I could never carry my bags as good as you, I even got a paper cut! And then I had to like, drive _myself _back to the dorm, ugh last year, I totally promised myself I'd like, never come here again."

"…Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."

Walking to the restroom Toris sulked as he scolded himself for being naïve. Skating by, the waitress spun in a circle and stopped in front of Toris without dropping the tray she had in her hand.

"That was…amazing."

"Thanks sugar! Rolling rink uptown never lets you down!"

"Um…what?"

"It's an indoor ice skating rink, I learn all my tricks there sugar. You an' your girlfriend oughta come down some time, then I can show you guys some cool tricks."

Blushing somewhat Toris scratched the back of his head embarrassed and unsure how to break the correct gender of Poland to the woman but then again, why should he. Poland crossed dressed and kind of looked like a cute girl, but he was a boy, all dresses put aside, and therefore should be acknowledged as one.

"Well, miss…Lee- an?" Toris's blush spreaded to his ears as he tried to remember the correct syllables to her name.

"Lea-Anne." She smiled, noting the pronunciation slip was okay.

"Poland, over there… is a boy…not a girl."

"….Oh my stars!" Lea-Anne's brown eyes grew wide, giving away the shock and embarrassment she was feeling, as she stared at the boy sitting at the table admiring his nails while texting. "I'm so sorry, you two just look so cute together, and when he came in on your arm…I just assumed you were together…Oh my! I have to apologize, or he'll think I'm rude!"

Lea-Anne's country voice trailed off as she skated away to Poland's table.

Toris, also flustered, and more than slightly blushing, watched for a moment as she shyly put the food down next to Poland who smiled as she covered her face with the tray and started her apology.

_Well, Poland's not a jerk…so I guess he'll forgive her, besides anyone could mistake him for a girl, and he knows it...so I know it didn't bother him that much…I hope._

Coming back from the restroom, Toris sat down at the table with a happy pole eating and texting.

"So…are you enjoying your milkshake, I see you've helped yourself to my fries" _Those were mine… at least he left a few this time._

Sulking again Toris frowned while looking up at Poland.

"You totally look as sad as that waitress… but hey, I just saved _you _the trouble of gaining like, 3 pounds or something." Poland took a generous amount of the milkshake on his spoon and stuck it in his mouth.

"What happened to her, I told her you were a boy and then…" Toris began to pick over what was left of the fries.

"Oh, well like, she started to apologized, but then her boss came over and started to yell at her when he found out what happened and I was like, Dude chill out, it was a total accident." Poland huffed up trying to imitate the owner of the dinner. "Then he was like, No, Lee-Anne, this is the second time this week." "And then I was like, come on, she totally didn't mean it, it's okay! But then he insisted I take a free meal outta her paycheck and then I was like, okay, I will totally do that-"

"Wha-" Gagging on some fries Toris doubled over in the chair.

"…Are you like, really choking…cause I can't do that thrusting thing, with the fist…. and stomach …and the other…stuff …" Poland shifted uncomfortable against the plastic chair, then reached over and took this chance to steal more of Toris's fries.

_Help! I'm choking Poland!... Anybody! Somebody! God please!_

A large powerful hand slammed against his back knocking the greasy fries up and out with sheer force. Toris gasped for air, and from the pain, as he looked up to the person. He squinted through his tear and smiled while he tried to give some kind of a thank you to his savior.

"Thank…you…I…Russia!"

"Lithuania! I knew those sounds of pain and sadness were familiar, how are you?"

"Well, he'd probably be better if your fat hand didn't just totally annihilate his back."

Poland stopped eating and glared over at the Russian who took a seat beside a pale Toris.

"That's no way to talk to your soon to be, new history teacher, now is it da?"

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

(Sorry for the update lateness…

* a polish song I like it's called "Perchowy jak polak" by big cyc I thought it was funny because it talks about how unlucky poles are, plus it was either that or justin...bever... something like that... Also, I added OC's, if you couldn't tell. Detective Chatzi, Officer Lorenzo and Lea-Anne. I hope you readers don't mind.)


	10. hatius

Official on hiatus or whatever it's called because I have national exams next next week so I have to study. I know this is not a story so I will write a quick one

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Once upon a time young holy roman empire sat in the grass on a clear summer day, trying to dranw bunnies and flowers as usual when he's seemingly gender confused friend came up to him from nowhere.

"Roman empire, why are you sitting in the grass? Go inside where you will be comfortable."

Holy Roman Empire looked up from his crappy stick figure bunny and grimly said

"Oh hi china, I was trying to learn how to draw so I could get someone to like me a bit more...but my drawings aren't working out quite well… "

"Oh Roman Empire, girls aren't like Pokémon, you can't catch them all. Aru."

Thus with that China walked away from Holy Roman Empire who looked off into the sunset with a upset face.

"What is a Pokémon?"

* * *

><p>Thus there is finally proof of china and HRE knowing each other.<p>

Back to the main problem at hand, I will be back after May the 10 so don't cry *hands tissue in advance* It will be like season 2 when I get back better, longer, funnier. Look forward to them they'll be worth it!

Pub date: 4/24/2012


End file.
